La bellemère et le micro onde!
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Après le bal, notre petit couple préféré est retourné chez Naomi. Tout se passa à merveille, jusqu'au lendemain, où une surprise les attendait...


****************************************************************************

****************************************************

****************

****

**Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs,**

**lectrices! Après une absence de... un pitit bout de temps xD je reviens pour un petit OS sur Skins. Ma première fic sur l'émission, j'espère que vous aimerez! =D**

********************************************************************************************************************************

Pairing: NaomiXEmily

****************

Genre: Romance/Humour/Léger

* * *

**La belle-mère et le micro-onde!**

« Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Katie. J'aime les filles. Enfin… j'aime une fille. Je l'aime, elle. »

C'est à la suite de ces mots pleins de courage et de détermination qu'elle me regarda de ses yeux amoureux. Je lui tendis ensuite une main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter puis nous quittâmes la soirée pour venir ici, chez moi.

C'est ces images mémorables qui hantaient ma nuit, ce soir-là. Mais c'est celles qui suivirent notre arrivée chez moi qui, réellement, m'empêchaient de dormir. Ses mains dans les miennes, mes lèvres sur les siennes, son corps sur le mien… Quand nos deux êtres entrelacés effleuraient mon esprit, de doux frissons accablaient ma peau.

Elle était toujours là, la tête posée sur ma poitrine brûlante. Elle s'était endormie rapidement, elle. Mais pour moi, Morphée n'avait plus de place en son royaume. Enfin, pas pour l'instant. Une chance, je n'envisageais pas une grosse journée, demain. Un emploi du temps léger en compagnie de ma douce moitié. Mais, tout de même, j'aurais bien aimé profiter du sommeil, ne serait-ce que quelques heures! Je fermais les yeux mais étais incapable de m'assoupir.

J'essayai plusieurs trucs : Je contai les moutons, tentai de ne penser à rien, changeai de position plusieurs fois… Tout ça, bien sûr, en essayant de ne pas réveiller ma belle endormie, toujours assoupie. Malheureusement, mes efforts furent vains; Je senti Emily ronronner dans mon cou, ses quelques gémissements vinrent vibrer au creux de ma gorge. Je baissai les yeux vers elle et lui souris gentiment.

-_Je t'ai réveillée?_

J'entortillai une de ses mèches bourgognes entre mes doigts tout en embrassant doucement son front. Ses joues prirent une teinte de rose, elle avait l'air d'une de ces poupées de porcelaine qu'on garde précieusement derrière des vitrines. Mais c'est qu'elle pouvait être vraiment mignonne quand elle le voulait…

-_Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir?_ Me demanda-t-elle en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Je souris et la fis se caler au creux de mes bras.

-_T'inquiètes pas, aller, rendors-toi._

Elle me serra un peu plus contre elle et ferma les yeux.

-_Ouais, d'accord. Mais essais de dormir, toi aussi._

J'acquiesçai d'un petit gémissement. Une fois mes paupières closes, je m'endormis sur le champ.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui se filtraient par ma fenêtre entre-ouverte. Comme à tous les matins, Emily avait bougé pendant la nuit. Elle avait tiré la couverture jusqu'à la jeter par-terre et était désormais dans une position inimaginable pour un être humain normal. Comment faisait-elle pour se tordre à ce point sans même se réveiller? C'était incroyable. Je passai une dernière fois mes doigts dans le rouge de ses cheveux puis me levai et entrepris de m'habiller.

Nos vêtements ayant volé de tous bords tous côtés la veille, je trouvai aussi quelque chose à ma belle aux bois dormants pour se mettre sur le dos à son réveil. Je fouillai dans les tiroirs de ma commode et en sortis un boxer court, un de mes vieux t-shirts noir avec un signe de « peace » dessus ainsi qu'une sorte de longue robe de chambre blanche mince et translucide que je pliai et glissai au bout du lit. Quant à moi, je me couvris plus simplement d'une culotte bleue et d'un long chandail blanc et beaucoup trop grand qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Je rassemblai nos vêtements sales puis, sans faire de bruit, me retirai au rez-de-chaussée pour les mettre à la lessive..

Ma mère étant partie à un vernissage pour deux jours, nous étions seules encore pour une bonne douzaine d'heures. Après un rapide brossage de dents, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J'allumai le four et sortis des oeufs du réfrigérateur. À peine avais-je posé les œufs sur le comptoir et sortis une poêle pour les faire cuir, que deux bras m'enlacèrent.

-_Hmm… Depuis quand tu joues les apprenties-cuisinières? Je devrais me méfier?_

D'abord surprise, je sursautai légèrement. Je me retournai ensuite, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Je posai une main sur ses hanches et utilisai l'autre pour venir enrober sa joue. Mon visage arbora ensuite une moue assez frustrante, du genre de celle qu'on a quand on dit à un enfant de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

-_Si je fais ça, chérie, c'est pour notre bien à toutes les deux. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que, si je te laisse t'approcher d'un four, ce sera… Enfin, je sais pas comment expliquer la situation… T'as vu le film « 2012 » ?_

Je tapotai ensuite sa tête d'un air faussement désolé et retournai à mes plats. D'une attitude qui se voulait indifférente, je sortis assiettes et ustensiles, attendant silencieusement la réaction de ma belle. Réaction qui ne vint, à mon grand regret, pas. Elle ne devait pas être assez réveillée pour se rendre compte de mes taquineries. Je me résignai donc à sa nonchalance et me concentrai réellement sur le petit déjeuner.

Je cassai trois œufs dans un plat et commençai à les fouetter. J'ajoutai les autres ingrédients qui complétaient le mélange et le fis cuire rapidement. Je répartis le tout dans deux assiettes différentes et, les ustensiles entre les dents, je mis la table en tentant de ne rien échapper. Je me retournai pour inviter Emily à s'assoire, mais elle avait disparue. Je la cherchai des yeux un instant avant de la voir réapparaître de la salle de bain en se grattant le haut de la tête. Elle se figea devant mon air hébété.

-_J'étais allée me brosser les dents._ Dit-elle entre deux bâillements.

Je souris à la vue de son corps fatigué. Prise d'un élan amoureux incompréhensible, je m'approchai d'elle, la saisit par la taille et embrassai d'un petit bisou le bout de on nez.

-_Maintenant que c'est fait, tu viens manger?_

Sa réponse fut inattendue mais, ma foie, très claire. Elle encercla mon cou de ses bras et m'embrassa longuement. Quand nous nous séparèrent, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son visage dépeint en une expression aguicheuse. J'abaissai mon visage au niveau du sien et frôlai sa bouche du bout de ma langue.

-_D'accord, on peut bien remettre le petit-déjeuner à plus tard…_

Nos lèvres se joignirent en un mouvement passionnel et ne tardèrent pas à être rejointes par nos langues qui se carressèrent doucement. Je pris rapidement le dessus en baladant mes mains sur tout son corps. Je l'entendais gémir au contact de ma peau. J'adorais ses doigts qui agrippaient ma nuque et l'odeur de son shampoing qui flottait tout autour de moi.

Prisonnières de nos fougueuses embrassades, nous nous dirigeâmes aveuglement vers une partie vide du comptoir où je l'assis instinctivement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle, refermant alors l'espace qui séparait nos deux corps. Pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait mes seins, l'autre chatouillait la peau de ma nuque ou courait entre mes cheveux blonds. Rapidement, je retirai son chandail pour rediriger mes baiser vers son cou et le haut de sa poitrine.

Je me laissais guider par la mélodie plaintive de ses gémissements. Je savais très bien, même sans regarder, qu'elle était en train de se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de crier. Nous étions enfermées dans ce monde lascif, sourdes et aveugles à ce qui se passait autour. Il y aurait pu y avoir une débandade d'éléphants dans la cours arrière, nous n'aurions rien entendu. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais… Malgré toute la passion et l'intensité du moment, nous nous figeâmes toutes les deux quand le son d'un trousseau de clefs qui frappent la table résonna dans toute la pièce.

Je regardai Emily : ses yeux ressemblaient à deux grosses billes. Elle avait rapidement saisit le bout de tissus que je venais de lui retirer pour cacher sa nudité.

-_Bon matin, mesdemoiselles._

Je me retournai brusquement, mes yeux ressemblaient soudainement beaucoup à ceux de ma copine, tout d'un coup. Un silence de malaise régna longtemps dans la cuisine avant que je n'ai le courage de prononcer quelque mot que ce soit.

-_M-Maman? Tu n'étais pas supposée être à une exposition jusqu'à ce soir?_

Ma mère me sourit étrangement.

-_Non… En fait, oui, mais la deuxième partie a été annulée. Ils se sont fait volé des tableaux. Et toi, chérie, tu n'étais pas supposée être hétéro?_

-_Bah… euh… on dirait bien que non._

Son regard se posa sur Emily.

-_Tu nous présentes?_

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je me sentais comme si le sang dans mes vaines s'était complètement gelé. Une chance, ma princesse en armure blanche vint à ma rescousse.

-_Euh… on… on s'est déjà rencontrées. Je m'appelle Emily._

Elle tendit une main que ma mère s'empressa de serrer. Je savais à quel point cette phrase avait pu être dure à dire pour elle, ses joues étaient rouges et brûlantes de gêne. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir obligée à faire ça, mais je saurais bien me faire pardonner plus tard… Ma mère afficha un sourire lumineux. Je me détendis tout d'un coup, elle le prenait bien, 'faut croire.

-_C'est vrai, Emily. Ça faisait longtemps! Et, juste pour me situer dans le temps, votre relation date d'avant ou après notre rencontre?_

Ma douce bégaya, c'en était attendrissant. Mais cette fois, je me dévouai la première.

-_Hmm, tu veux la date officielle, ou officieuse?_

-_Les deux._

-_Okay. Officielle : Hier._

-_Et officieuse?_

-_Il y a plusieurs mois déjà…_

Ma mère ne parla plus. Toutes deux suspendues à ses lèvres, nous attendions sa réaction. Réaction qui, d'ailleurs, ne nous déçues pas du tout! Elle enleva son sac à main de son épaule et le déposa sur le sol de la cuisine.

-_Bon! Eh bien, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de dormir, moi! Je monte dans ma chambre, ce que je vous invite fortement à faire aussi. Vous voyez, depuis que j'ai vidé la maison, c'est un peu devenu une règle : Pas de sexe dans la cuisine!_

Sur ses mots inattendus, elle s'exécuta et monta au premier. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle nous regarda.

-_Je ferais mieux de mettre de la musique?_

Emily baissa la tête, gênée. Quant à moi, je ris bien fort devant la réaction de ma mère qui, semblerait-il, était restée dans la mentalité Hippie des années 70'.

-_Pourquoi pas? Et lève le volume, on sait jamais._

Elle ricana aussi et, après un clin d'œil complice, s'enferma dans sa chambre, un CD de Bob Marley qui jouait à fond dans sa radio. Je me retournai vers ma petite rouquine préférée, souriante.

-_Désolée de t'avoir imposé cette situation gênante._

-_C'est pas grave, au moins, ta mère est au courant._

Elle descendit alors du comptoir, laissant tomber, au passage, le tissus qui la couvrait. Sans pudeur aucune, elle m'attira vers les escaliers.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Demandais-je, connaissant déjà très bien la réponse.

-_J'obéis à ta mère._

-_Et t'en fais quoi, de mon petit-déjeuner? Il va être froid…_

Arrivées au pied des marches, elle s'accrocha à mon cou. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à mon oreille :

-_Voyons, pleurs pas mon cœur. C'est pour des urgences comme celle-là qu'on a inventé le micro-onde!_

**Fin! =D**

* * *

Eh puis? xD J'ai bien aimé écrire ça. C'était très divertissant. ; P


End file.
